tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Honda Civic
The Honda Civic is a tier 1 American car. Background Story Prior to its creation, GregTame asked the Tankery community to suggest ideas for the 2016 April Fools Event vehicle. Out of all these suggestions, one unknown user suggested the eighth-generation Honda Civic. After taking notice of the suggestion, GregTame decided to implement the Honda Civic in-game for the 2016 April Fools Event. When users would join Tankery during the duration of the event, the game would automatically award the user with the Honda. After the event ended, it has been known that GregTame would randomly join a Tankery server and teleport everyone there to the debug server as test subjects in return for the Honda Civic. Playstyle The Honda Civic is and still lives up to its name being a "meme tank." Instead of having a turret, the player, who is standing inside the Honda looking out the sunroof, holds a rocket launcher and uses that to shoot enemy tanks. The player cannot traverse their main armament as the swivel appears to be broken. Aiming of the rocket launcher is also bugged, making accuracy near impossible unless at close range. Unlike other tanks, the Honda Civic's mobility will prove quite dull. The vehicle will slowly maneuver left and right when performing turns but also has great speed whenever going in forward or reverse. Pros * Being the smallest vehicle in-game would allow for the user to be a very hard target to hit and to hide rather easily * Has a wonderful top speed with a stupendous acceleration. * Interestingly enough, this vehicle actually GAINS health in KOTH rounds instead, which actually gives it the capability to survive a shell from most tanks at tier 1. Cons: * It´s only armament, being the rocket launcher, is mostly incapable against all forms of enemy protection. * The Civic's low HP means almost any round from a tank can instantly destroy it. * Because of its reputation and rarity, players are known to target and kill the Honda upon appearance. History The Honda Civic is a line of cars manufactured by Honda. Originally a subcompact, the Civic has gone through several generational changes, becoming both larger and more upscale, moving into the compact car segment. EPA guidelines for vehicle size class stipulate a car having combined passenger and cargo room of 110 to 119.9 cubic feet is considered a mid-size car, and as such the tenth generation Civic sedan is technically a small-end mid-size car, although it still competes in the compact class. The Civic coupé is still considered a compact car. The Civic currently falls between the Honda City and Honda Accord. The first generation Civic was introduced in July 1972 as a two-door model, followed by a three-door hatchback that September. With an 1169 cc transverse engine and front-wheel drive like the British Mini, the car provided good interior space despite overall small dimensions. Initially gaining a reputation for being fuel-efficient, reliable and environmentally friendly, later iterations have become known for performance and sportiness, especially the Civic Type R, Civic VTi, Civic GTi and Civic SiR/Si. The Civic has been repeatedly rebadged for international markets, and served as the basis for the Honda CR-X, the Honda CR-X del Sol, the Concerto, the first generation Prelude, the Civic Shuttle (later to become the Orthia) and the CR-V. In Japan, as customers increasingly shifted to minivans and compact cars like the Fit, production of the non-hybrid Civic ended in August 2010 when it no longer complied with Japanese government dimension regulations in the width category. However, the Civic was reintroduced into the Japanese market with the launch of the tenth generation model in 2017.Category:United States Category:Tier 1 Category:April Fools Category:Unavaible Category:Car Category:Non-Premium Category:Special Tanks